Estrada Sem Volta
by Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome
Summary: Durante toda sua vida, considerou este sentimento abominável.Inesperadamente, se vê envolto por ele, e não há mais como voltar...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo: o que você faria se de repente uma pessoa que faz tudo o q você menos importa aparecesse na sua frente e você se visse encurralado no sentimento que mais despreza? Poderia uma única pessoa mudar um coração frio? (resumo tosco)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

_Nota: Essa fic foi baseada numa outra fic mt boa de uma miga minha "A Meia-Youkai Pantera Negra", leiam, vale a pena, ela escreve mt bem!Mas foi o seguinte, ela me pediu p/ ajudar a criar uma personagem que pudesse competir com a sua própria personagem, o q me deu um trabalho d cão(sem comparaçõesXD), já q a hanyou Nayouko eh d!Mas, enfim, eu inventei a Sakurako, uma... oras num vou falar tudo!Bom, mas eu opinando minhas idéias (sem ela pedir!Q paciência ela tem !), eu achei legal ela ter um "casinho" com o Sesshoumaru e aí a própria Carol me aconselhou a fazer uma fic solo dessa personagem!Vlw Carol !Taí a fic!_

Era uma tarde com bastante sol, embora este não fizesse efeito naquela floresta, pois as arvores dificultavam a passagem de seus raios. Era nesta paisagem que aquele ser caminhava vagarosa e imponente, sem um rumo certo.Seus olhos dourados seriam muito bonitos se não carregasse neles um jeito frio e impiedoso. Suas elegantes vestes denunciavam sua classe, e suas feições, que era um youkai. Uma espada jazia em sua cintura e quase não dava para notar a falta de seu braço esquerdo. Tinha apenas um objetivo: matar Naraku. Aquele hanyou o havia humilhado grosseiramente e seu castigo deveria ser a morte. Havia deixado as únicas pessoas que se importava em um vilarejo próximo de onde estava. Era bom que eles não corressem perigo de morte, e ele poderia lutar contra os seus inimigos sem a preocupação de zelar pela vida deles. Seus pensamentos em Rin e Jaken se desviaram para o fundo de sua mente quando sentiu um youki fortíssimo e o inconfundível cheiro de youkai.

**-Quem está aí?** – o tom imperativo da voz daria medo em qualquer pessoa e a forçaria a aparecer.Era assim que ele pensava.No entanto apenas se ouvia risos muito baixinhos de alguém que parecia estar se divertindo com a sua impaciência.

**-Se não aparecer, eu acabo com a floresta até não sobrar migalhas e poder ver a sua cara!**

**-Mas por que se as arvores são tão bonitas?** -imediatamente seguiu a voz melodiosa e feminina , que incrivelmente vinha acima sua cabeça.Ergueu os olhos e a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi "isso é um sonho!" . Uma jovem sentada no tronco da arvore acima como se estivesse num balanço mexendo os próprios pés. Os lindos olhos azuis-celeste brilhavam e seus cabelos loiros até abaixo do tronco reluziam aonde os poucos raios de sol chegavam. Um colant tomara-que-caia perolado contrastava com as botas negras até a altura da coxa e um brilho prateado nos seus pulsos denunciava a presença de braceletes.As lindas e brilhantes asas o fizeram perceber que se tratava de uma youkai borboleta.Era até de se estranhar que um ser tão maravilhoso pudesse emanar um youki poderosíssimo. O sorriso que carregava na face era contagiante e o faziam esquecer que era um youkai orgulhoso e frio. Mas o último adjetivo não se podia negar, ele sabia como reter em sua face, pois, mesmo com toda a surpresa e admiração por possuir uma criatura tão linda no mundo, o seu rosto se mantinha impassível e frio. A única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

**-Quem é você?**

A youkai continuou observando-o, até que deu um pulo e foi para o chão com uma leveza descomunal, que nem ele teria sido capaz de fazer. Ao entrar em contato com o chão, ela estava de frente a ele, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Juntou as mãos nas costas e passou a uma posição de observação. O tom leve e divertido que saiu de seus lábios rosados surpreendeu ainda mais o inu-youkai :

**- Sou Sakurako, e você?** - ela parou de sorrir por um momento e olhou-o diretamente nos seus orbes dourados.O contato daqueles profundos e expressivos olhos azuis parecia penetrar até o fundo de sua alma, o que o deixou muito desconcentrado.Tratou de rapidamente romper o contato e virou se para seguir o seu caminho.Disse friamente:

**-Não é da sua conta. **- e passou por ela.A resposta a deixou paralisada por um momento e Sesshoumaru pensou erroneamente que voltaria a seguir o seu caminho como se nunca tivesse visto tal criatura que o deixou tão abalado.Mal terminou de passar por ela e sentiu um arrepio ao constatar que as delicadas mãos da youkai-_butterfly_ (_roubei o nominho da Carol hehe..)_ tocavam o seu pulso direito.Olhou primeiramente para as unhas decoradas da mesma e depois para seus profundos olhos, que no momento voltaram a ficar descontraídos e brincalhões.

**-Você fez tanta questão de saber quem eu era, por que não pode dizer seu nome?-** percebeu que ela não conseguia manter o semblante sério e também que ser indiferente com ela não dava certo.

**-Se preza a sua vida, acho melhor soltar o pulso de Sesshoumaru, o senhor das terras do Oeste.** -ela o soltou, mas aparentemente não possuía nenhum traço de medo no rosto.Ele apenas continuou a seguir o caminho, quando a mesma voz melodiosa advetiu-o:

**-Então se preza a sua vida, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, acho melhor dar meia-volta.**

Que idiota!Então ela não sabia que quem ameaçasse o Lorde Sesshoumaru só tinha um destino, que obviamente era a morte?

Virou bruscamente para fitar a face delicada e sorridente dela.

**- Você por acaso está me ameaçando?**

**- Não. Apenas estou dizendo que se você seguir por onde está indo** – apontou para a clareira a sua frente **– você encontrará um mononke muito poderoso prontinho para matar qualquer um que se aventure a passar por seus domínios.Entendeu Sesshoumaru-_sama_?**- o youkai notou o tom de voz irônico usado por ela ao empregar o sufixo ao seu nome.Ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Não preciso de avisos de perigo, e acho melhor você parar de brincar com meu nome.** – voltou a caminhar em direção ao local.

**-Sabe, você é muito teimoso** - ele virou-se novamente para ela – **mas já que você faz tanta questão de morrer, depois não diga que não avisei **– notou novamente que ela estava brincando com ele, mas quando ele ia responder, ela apenas, sem impulso algum, voltou ao galho e à mesma posição que ele tinha a encontrado.Estava olhando para o nada e parecia achar esse nada muito interessante.

Sesshoumaru deu uma ultima olhada nela, antes de ir na direção da clareira.

Da arvore em que estava apenas pode ver o inu-youkai desaparecer entre as folhagens. Pela primeira vez pôde-se notar uma expressão emburrada em seu semblante. As mãos, antes apoiadas no tronco da arvore, se cruzaram em frente ao busto e recostou-se no tronco, aparentemente para descansar.Mas de sua mente não saía um rosto de olhos dourados e semblante sério e frio, com longos cabelos prateados.

"Cara idiota!Eu disse!Eu avisei, mas não!Ele tinha q ter ido procurar briga com o Shoji!Vai estragar tudo!Depois de meses tentando fazer o desgraçado sair do campo dele pra poder matá-lo, ele tinha que ir lá só pra avisar que ainda tem youkais por aqui!Bem feito pra ele! Vai ser morto e eu não tô nem ligando, não tô!"

_É...eu quebrei minha promessa de não postar fics até que elas estivessem terminadas...mas eu não pude conter a ansiedade!E é sempre bom saber o que acharam da fic, saber se ficou boa, pra poder terminar, afinal é mt chato vc gastar horas na frente do pc escrevendo algo, e descobrir que este algo ficou uma bosta!_

_E, mesmo sabendo que talvez não possa responde-las, peço reviews!_

_É SÓ CLICAR EM "GO"!_

_Kisus!_


	2. Luta e Sangue

"É a presença de um youkai, mas não vejo ninguém." Sesshoumaru apertou os olhos para enxergar na escuridão, mas mesmo assim não viu ninguém.Suas sensíveis orelhas captaram um farfalhar de folhas e depois um leve sussurro:

**- Quem é que se atreve a entrar nos domínios de Shoji?**

**- Sesshoumaru, o príncipe-youkai das terras do Oeste. E mostre sua face se for homem!**

**- Então quer dizer que ainda há youkais, eu ouvi boatos de que todos tinham sido mortos. Isso deve ter sido obra daquela fedelha de asas! Mas já que você veio de tanta boa vontade para cá...que tal ser meu almoço? –** dito isso o local encoberto por arvores de repente se iluminou e revelou um ser monstruoso.O corpo coberto de pêlos, corcunda e com mais de dois metros de altura, não possuía dedos nem mãos, apenas braços roliços terminados em três garras metálicas do tamanho de uma espada. Não tinha pupilas nos olhos grafite e Sesshoumaru não pôde conter o pensamento de que eram muito diferentes dos olhos da linda youkai-borboleta que encontrara há pouco. Mandou os pensamentos para o além quando o ser riu malvadamente para sua pessoa.

**-Acha mesmo que um ser como você seria capaz de me matar?**

**- Em circunstancias normais não –** Sesshoumaru ficou apreensivo para o que viria a seguir **– mas você entrou no meu território, e aqui eu sou mais forte.**

**- Então veremos! –** atirou o seu chicote contra o mononoke que ousara pensar em mata-lo, e se surpreendeu ao ver que o gigante fosse rápido o bastante para desviar de seu golpe de luz.

**-Eu pensei em acabar com você rapidamente, sem esforço, mas como você se mostrou um bom adversário, matarei você com minha espada! –** utilizando o braço que possuía, sacou a Toukijin a avançou contra o monstro, que apenas sorriu e deixou ser golpeado. Inacreditavelmente a espada não feriu em nada o tal Shoji, que se aproveitou da aproximação de Sesshoumaru e o cortou na perna com suas garras ao mesmo tempo em que o jogou de encontro a uma árvore. A perna começou a sangrar e Toukijin estava do outro lado do campo de batalha.Percebeu que não poderia se desviar na mesma rapidez que o monstro.

**- Idiota, eu disse pra você que aqui seria mais fácil pra mim!Esse lugar tem um feitiço que me permite ser mais forte que a arma do oponente! **

"Kuso. A Toukijin está fora do meu alcance e eu não faço idéia de onde está aquela droga de espada.(é_ lógico que ele se referia a Tenseiga XD !ele é irresponsável né...)_".

Shoji já se posicionava para dar o golpe final, com um sorriso maquiavélico na boca.

**- Seria bom que fechasse os olhos, já que ver o próprio sangue escorrendo não é uma cena muito boa. –** indiretamente o que o monstro disse o fez lembrar de sua ultima conversa com seu pai antes dele morrer. Ele sangrava com inúmeros ferimentos e mesmo assim foi proteger as pessoas que ele amava e no momento precisavam dele.Morreu com honra, como um verdadeiro TaiYoukai, vendo seu sangue se esvair de seu corpo, sem temer a morte.Ele iria como seu pai, de olhos abertos e com honra.

**- Não fecharei meus olhos só porque um ser desprezível como você me mandou.-** o seu olhar mais que nunca era sério e inexpressivo.

**-Bem, já que você insiste! –** o monstro avançou, e ele agradeceu a Kami por ter ficado com os olhos abertos e por poder visualizar tudo claramente com seus olhos de youkai.

No momento em que Shoji impulsionava o braço, um vulto de várias cores diferentes se colocou no caminho entre ele e seu alvo. Quando os dois pararam, ele notou que o vulto tinha varias cores por possuir longos cabelos loiros, colant rosa e bota negra.Piscou ao perceber que se tratava de Sakurako, a youkai-borboleta.

Ao que parecia ela tinha parado as garras de Shoji com seus braços, mas ao olhar mais atentamente, Sesshoumaru viu que as garras tinham atingido seus braceletes. A expressão calma e delicada em seu rosto deu lugar a uma expressão determinada e séria.Ela deu um chute no monstro que o fez voar uns quinze metros antes de cair no chão desmaiado.Ela se virou para ele e abrandou a face.

**-Viu no que dá não seguir conselhos?-** pôs as mãos na cintura **– Da próxima vez que alguém disser pra tomar cuidado, preste mais atenção.- **estendeu as mãos para que ele pudesse se levantar e sorriu**.- mas até que você foi de grande ajuda. Se ele não tivesse tão distraído com você, eu não teria conseguido nocauteá-lo.**

Ele aceitou a ajuda dela e se apoiou na mão estendida.Ela fez força para ele se levantar e acabou exagerando, ao que no momento, eles se colaram e chegaram bem próximos.Novamente Sesshoumaru se viu perdido nos olhos dela, mas dessa vez não rompeu o contato. No entanto seus olhos desceram dos orbes azuis para os seus lábios rosados. Subiu novamente para encarar aquele azul oceânico e estranhou ao perceber que estes se encontravam assustados.Depois não pôde mais vê-los porque ela se virou bruscamente para o monstro e depois Sesshoumaru percebeu que o ser, mesmo quase inconsciente, soltou as garras como se fossem lanças muito rápidas em direção aos dois ali presentes. Numa fração de segundo, Sakurako se fez de escudo e encontrou as três lâminas em seu corpo.Quase no mesmo instante, a primeira cortou um pedaço de sua asa, a segunda atravessou sua perna na lateral e a terceira perfurou sua barriga.

Com o impacto ela caiu pra trás a tempo de Sesshoumaru segurá-la.

Uma onda de fúria o atingiu, quando, com ela segura no braço, se desviou de mais uma saraivada de lâminas. Deitou-a na grama e se apoderou de sua espada.O sangue quente da youkai sujou suas vestes, mas a única coisa que via naquele momento era sua espada e o ser que ele devia matar.

**-Não vou cometer o mesmo erro. Dessa vez vou me certificar que a Toukijin atravesse seu coração.**

Segurou no cabo da arma forjada pelo maligno Kaijinbou e cravou-a no peito da criatura.Só retirou-a de lá quando não podia mais ouvir o barulho do coração dele.Mas outro som perturbava seus ouvidos.Uma respiração arfante e fraca vindo de onde deixou a youkai desacordada. Foi lentamente até ela e a olhou. Desmaiada, suando, com uma expressão de dor no seu semblante.O que mais lhe perturbava agora era a face dela, outrora tão alegre e brincalhona, agora aparentava sofrimento.

"Por que eu me sinto assim?Por que não consigo ir embora? Ela veio aqui me salvar por que quis, eu não pedi pra ser salvo.E por que eu não consigo olhar ela sofrendo sem ficar com uma dor terrível no peito?Quantas pessoas eu já vi nesse estado sem nem me importar?" Guardou a espada na bainha e sentiu mais do que nunca a falta da Tenseiga.Por que tinha que ter pedido pro Toutousai quebrar a espada?Mais essa pergunta era acrescentada à lista na sua mente. Impensadamente ele a segurou com seu braço pela cintura e foi saindo da clareira.Caminhava sem saber o que estava fazendo realmente.O cheiro doce do sangue dela cada vez maior já o estava deixando mais perturbado. Sem saber, chegou ao mesmo local em que eles se encontraram.Viu a arvore a deitou no seu pé. Sem pensar passou a mão pelo abdômen. Uma cicatriz quase fechada jazia lá.Na mesma hora lembrou-se dela.

A humana de roupas estranhas que andava com seu desprezível meio-irmão.

_Ohayo minna!_

_Disse a mim mesma que só postaria o segundo capitulo se chegasse a pelo menos 4 revews, e não foi que em apenas dois dias eu consegui?_

_Não há muito o que dizer sobre este capítulo.Apenas que o próximo demore um pouco pra chegar, mas não tanto quanto AdE._

_Agora, vou responder as reviews(fiquei sabendo que agora já pode):_

_Happy.M.M: bom, já te mandei uma mensagem via hotmail né? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, já te adicionei no msn, mas talvez demore pra vc me ver lá, pq eu quase não entro mais.E não deixe de me dizer o que achou do segundo capítulo viu?Kisus_

_Mila Himura: E aí menina? Li o primeiro capitulo da sua fic, achei muito bom e estou esperando o próximo, viu?Arigatou pela review, e a gente se fala no msn!kisus!_

_Caroline Sango Maciel:sem comentários!(óbvio que não vou fazer isso)poxa, o que eu posso escrever aqui?Nada que vc ainda não saiba!Mas vou escrever assim mesmo: carol-chan, eu adoro suas fics, seus desenhos e seu estilo de leitura(principalmente de duas certas autoras)...e vc gostou do nome?(bolas, por que estou perguntando isso se vc já me falou?)_

_Big kisus!_

_Lady-valium:poxa, muito obrigada pela review, eu ainda não consegui ler a sua fic, mas vi que está completa, então vou lê-la e depois mandar reviews tah? E não deixe de dizer o que vc achou deste capitulo tah?_

_Kisus!_

_Já né minna-san! _


	3. Lembrança e Busca

Ela conhecia remédios e técnicas de cura muito bons. Lembranças do final daquela batalha vieram a sua mente.

Flashback 

Mais uma cria de Naraku. Mais uma batalha contra aquele que não era seu verdadeiro oponente.Mais uma vez encontrara aquele hanyou desprezível e tivera que lutar ao lado dele para vencer. Mas não tinha saído completamente a salvo daquela batalha.Em algum momento desta, havia sido atingido no abdômen e suas vestes estavam ensopadas de sangue.No entanto não se importava muito, apenas encostou-se numa rocha ali perto. Mas parecia que aquela menina de vestes estranhas que andava junto do seu meio-irmão se importava. Visualizou quando ela deixou uma caixa ao lado da exterminadora e saiu com algo nas mãos em sua direção.Também riu internamente ao ver Inu-Yasha fazer cara de bobo enquanto ela se dirigia a ele. Ela chegou sorrindo perto dele. 

**- Sabe, se você não cuidar disso pode infeccionar...-** ela olhou para o local do ferimento e se abaixou para cuidar dele. 

**- Não precisa fazer isso...-** logo atrás vinha Inu-Yasha com uma cara muito engraçada na opinião de Sesshoumaru. Poderia até ter rido da cena.Poderia.

**- Verdade Kagome, você não precisa cuidar dele, melhor que assim ele morre logo...**- dito isso saiu arrastando a jovem pelo braço. A mesma assumiu um semblante aborrecido e se esquivou dele.

**- Inu-Yasha, osuwari. –** o hanyou estava com a cara no chão. **- você já está com seus curativos, deixa eu fazer agora no seu irmão! –** ela virou para ele e começou a passar um monte de coisas estanhas na região ferida. Quando uma ardeu em demasia, ele logo tratou de se levantar, mas a menina o segurou e ele voltou a se encostar na rocha. **- Acho que você também esta precisando de um koto-dama né?**

Seu meio- irmão, que até o momento estava zangado assistindo a menina tratar da lesão, passou a olhar o nada pensativo.

**- Mas isso seria uma ótima idéia!Se cada vez que a Kagome dissesse "a" ...**

A colegial, prevendo o que aconteceria se não interrompesse a frase do hanyou, cortou-o:

**-Já acabei!Vamos Inu-Yasha!**

O hanyou apenas seguiu a garota, deixando Sesshoumaru tendo cada vez mais certeza que aquela garota era muito estranha.

Fim do Flashback 

Mas porque pensava numa garota que curava ferimentos num piscar de olhos?Só porque a youkai lhe parecia com cada vez menos vida?E só porque se sentia um inútil por não saber diferenciar uma erva com efeitos curativos de capim?Não havia necessidade de salvar a borboleta.E ele nem era de agir impulsivamente!Mas não era isso que fazia ao tentar estancar o sangue dela com um pedaço de sua veste que havia rasgado.Estava tendo dificuldades pela falta do braço.Era nessas horas que sentia explodir de ódio pelo seu meio-irmão.E agora iria procura-lo para poder salvar uma estranha.Mas não iria procura-lo!Estava interessado somente nos cuidados que a humana poderia oferecer à youkai.Decidiu que esse pensamento sustentava seu orgulho.

Eles não deviam estar longe.Nunca estavam.Aspirou o ar para sentir algum cheiro que pudesse leva-lo para onde queria. Depois de algum tempo, considerado muito pelo youkai, sentiu a presença do hanyou e notou que este e seu grupo realmente não se encontravam muito distantes de onde ele estava.

Correu o mais rápido possível. Não demoraria muito para sentirem sua presença.

Chegou a um pequeno vilarejo.Se lembrava vagamente de ter estado por ali para procurar pela Tessaiga. Cada vez o cheiro familiar era sentido com mais intensidade.

Chegou a porta de uma cabana e pôde escutar o meio-irmão comentando:

**- O que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui?**

_Ohayo!_

_Eu realmente pensei em fazer um capítulo maior, mas para não deixa-los esperando muito, resolvi postar logo!Então sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem reviews, pq no ultimo capitulo, só a Mila Himura me deixou uma!Falando nela..._

_Leiam a fic: "As Guardiãs" de Mila Himura!Está no nome dela, mas nós duas estamos escrevendo a fic!Tah mt bacana, ateh pq eh um crossover de Inu-Yasha com três animes: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Sailor Moon e Samurai X!_

_Kissus!_

_Não esqueçam do botãozinho roxo aí embaixo! _


	4. Desculpas

Gomen ne...

Gostaria de dar algumas explicações antes de dizer uma coisa:

Sei que demorei demais para postar algum novo capitulo nas fics, e darei as devidas explicações agora:

1) Tive que estudar seriamente para os concursos e essa semana veio a noticia: passei para os dois que fiz até agora em boas colocações e agora tenho que escolher entre a Federal de Química ou o Centro de Educação Tecnológica Celso Suckow da Fonseca, o mais popular Cefet (desculpem parecer exibicionismo, mas eu estou muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por saber que meu esforço e privação de grandes coisas que curtia fazer valeram a pena)

2) Passei grande parte do meu tempo livre lendo romances de Nora Roberts, maravilhosos por sinal, e não sobrava espaço para mais nada.

3) Talvez o mais importante, que desencadeou a digitação dessa nota: Li o sexto livro do Harry Potter e me veio uma idéia para uma fic. E agora vem a bomba:

Não atualizarei nenhuma das duas fics até terminar esta do Harry!Nem a em parceria com a minha amiga Mila Himura, e irei depois pedir desculpas à ela.

Bem, acho que é só e por favor, não me mandem e-mails bomba!

Kisus

Bia Potter


End file.
